


Amnesia

by Leviathan0101



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviathan0101/pseuds/Leviathan0101
Summary: Levi wakes up in a hospital, with no memory, no clue what happened.  All he knows is that a doctor who claims to have found him is supposed to help him.





	Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting

Ele acorda se sentindo estranho. Ele não tem ideia de onde ele está? Ou porque a cabeça está doendo. Ou seu corpo está doendo.

Ele olha para cima e para a luz brilhante do teto nos olhos dele. Onde estou? Ele pensa.

Oh! - Uma mulher branca de vinho seca, na porta aberta.

Ele fica com medo. O que é este lugar? O que está acontecendo ?! Quem é esta mulher ?!

Ele tenta levantar e olhar para fora, mas seu corpo de muito. Ele fica pronto para se movimentar.

\- Não se levante, criança. Isso quebrará suas suturas. - um homem grande e loiro está passando por uma mulher de branco de antes.

Quem são essas pessoas?

Ele é melhor para o homem de jaleco branco, deve ser médico, o homem é alto, com cabelos puros penteados, parece ser cobalto brilham para ele. A mulher é pequena, ruiva e assustada ... por que ela está com medo?

O que é esse cheiro?

Ele se sente enjoado. Ele sabe quem tem algo importante para lembrar.

\- ... evi ... Levi? ... Levi? - o homem ligou várias vezes. Sua mente estava nadando no vazio.

\- Médico. Você acha que ele tem sequelas?

\- Possivelmente. Ele estava em um estado ... - O médico para de falar quando o garoto na cama parece finalmente levá-lo até lá - É um milagre que você esteja vivo, Levi. Me diga você...

\- Quem é Levi? - a voz dele era estranha aos ouvidos dele; minha voz, para ele, era a primeira vez que ele ouvia sua voz.

A loira e a ruiva se olham.

Ele cheira novamente. Forte e azedo. Vem da mulher ...

\- Petra. Deixe a equipe de ressonância saber que eu vou levar o paciente Levi em uma hora. E prepare minha sala de exame, farei um exame completo depois da ressonância.

\- Sim senhor.

A mulher olha nervosa para ele e sai correndo.

The blond man watches him in silence. His stomach hurts even more with this man staring at him. He feels something peculiar coming from this stranger.

\- Levi?

He looks until his head hurts. The man approaches so that he doesn't have to strain.

\- My ... name is Levi?

The doctor frowns at the question.

\- You do not remember. Erwin says half thoughtfully, half analyzing something in his mind.

He tries to shake his head, but it makes his vision blurred.

\- No. - he sighs.

\- Remember who I am?

\- I should?

\- ...yes I think. - The blonde takes time, but responds and complements - Do you have any idea what happened to you? Why are you here?

\- Not.

Then the smell gets stronger, heavier and suffocating, he knows now, this man is letting out something stressful in the air.

He chokes and his body throbs. Suddenly the feeling of unease and suffocatingly disappears from the environment.

\- My name is Erwin. Dr. Erwin Smith and commanding the Paradis Military Army ... I don't work in a hospital, I work in the field. But a month ago, I found you by chance ... you were half dead lying on the side of the road, but I smell you, I ... brought you here, a friend allowed me to stay here even not being staff and take care of you personally ...

\- So how do you know my name? Did we ... know each other before?

The doctor smiles mini-diamond putting his hand in his pocket, he takes a plastic card from his white coat.

\- That was all that was with you. - Your cell phone was broken and there was nothing next to you. - Erwin shows the card.

He raises his hand to pick up the object but to see his bandaged arm and bruised fingertips. He looks at his other arm, also bandaged and with venous access, he also realizes that all his chest is bandaged. That's why it hurts.

\- What happened with me? he whispers.

\- I do not know. You got beaten up or something it seems, and apparently you were left where I found you because they thought you were probably already dead. Your identity was inside the cover of your cell phone ...

He takes the card and reads.

Name: Levi Ackerman  
Born: 25/12 Age: 17 years old  
Hometown: Paradis  
Class: 1 ° (Sina)  
Dynamics: Omega (male)  
Type: + AB

\- I don't understand ... I ...

\- Do not force yourself if you do not remember, you will remember, calm down, it will be a natural process.

\- But ...

\- It's to be expected. It seems to me that you have temporary memory loss, you have had mild head trauma, and the last resonance showed that you have not suffered brain damage ... so your memory loss will not be permanent. - the doctor comes closer - Do not worry, you are young and will recover easily. And since I found you, it's my responsibility to take care of you and your recovery and take you home when we find your family. - The doctor extends his hand, and he knows why, he gives the card to the doctor and the blonde keeps it in his pocket again - You are a minor, and despite your social position described in your identification, I could not find your family members for having no description about them ... I was hoping you could tell who they are.

Levi's mind spins, he has no idea who, let alone who his family members are or if he owns one.

I have family? His head throbbed with gaps gnawing at his celebration. Social standing? What does that mean? Class? Dynamics? What is all this ?!

\- Hey ... Are you feeling bad? Do not force yourself. - The doctor reaches out and touches his forehead gently - I know this is all too much ... sleep, get some more rest.

Ele começou a desconfortável com a remoção do médico. A cabeça ficou branca e ficou submissa ao pé, quando ele viu uma puxadora de cateter enquanto ele trabalhava e colocava o objeto no bolso. O homem pode estar fazendo uma massagem, mas para ele, depois que o médico ou o homem, aproxime-se e sussurre algo, dê uma olhada porque estava grogue, mas uma sensação de seus lábios rondando sua testa, foi significativo e confuso mesmo tempo.


End file.
